Monzaemon
Monzaemon is a Puppet Digimon named after Chikamatsu Monzaemon. Monzaemon is among the few Digimon whose name include hiragana. This Digimon still remains in mystery. Monzaemon resembles a giant teddy bear with yellow fur, narrow red eyes, a band-aid patch on its belly and a zipper on its back. In the first release of the Digimon virtual pet, Monzaemon was renamed Teddymon, to remove the cultural reference, but later appearances restored the original name. It likes to play with children, but if it is infected with a virus, it becomes the malevolent WaruMonzaemon. Monzaemon is also pals with Etemon as he has a stuffed toy of him. Digimon Adventure Another Monzaemon was seen as a customer at Vegiemon and Digitamamon's diner. Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Monzaemon is a Variable which raises all allies' PP.Digimon Adventure 02: Anode Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Sleight1 GameFAQs (2006-04-06) Retrieved on 2009-06-13. Digimon Adventure 02 A Monzaemon was among the Digimon that crashed Yamato "Matt" Ishida's concert at Christmas. In Digimon World Tour, Pt. 1, a Monzaemon was seen in New York. A Monzaemon was seen during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Monzaemon are normal enemies in Ken's side of Millenniummon's continent overworld and Despair Server. Monzaemon digivolves from Frigimon in line 44.Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers FAQ by Ajora Fravashi To Bring Back Yesterday (2005-05-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-19. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The Monzaemon card, titled "PF Virus Gear II", raises a Digimon's resistance to Virus-type attacks by 50%.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon Frontier A Monzaemon was seen on a floating island of toys that Takuya, Koji and Tommy landed on. The ShadowToyAgumon Leader turned Monzaemon into WaruMonzaemon, who kidnapped Tommy. After Agunimon and Lobomon purified and reverted the ShadowToyAgumon, they found that Tommy had managed to purify and revert WaruMonzaemon through his innocence alone. Some Monzaemon were seen at the Fortune Teller Village, the Autumn Leaf Fair, and the Great Trailmon Race. Digimon Battle Pets Monzaemon (called Teddymon) was one of the three ultimate forms of Botamon in the Digimon Battle Pet game released by Bandai in 1997. The other two ultimate-level Digimon available were MetalGreymon and Mamemon. Teddymon can evolve from Numemon by allowing the entire screen to fill with Numemon's feces, cleaning it up, treating his poison, and then raising him well. Digimon World Monzaemon digivolves from Numemon. Monzaemon can also be raised with the X-Bandage digivolution item. A lifeless Monzaemon costume is found slumped in a Toy Town armchair, requiring a "slippery" Digimon to progress. If the player raises and brings a Numemon to it, it assimilates with the costume and digivolves to Monzaemon. Defeating WaruMonzaemon and saving Toy Town recruits a Monzaemon to File City, although it is just an empty Monzaemon costume hanging on a hook behind Jijimon and later in the back room once unlocked. Digimon World 2 Monzaemon digivolves from Frigimon and Mojyamon, and can digivolve to Jijimon. Digimon World 3 Monzaemon can be found as the Digimon of an A.o.A Trooper located in Amaterasu's East Sector, in Wind Prairie. He is also available as a Brown Ultimate Card with 25/25. Digimon Digital Card Battle Monzaemon belongs to the Rare card group. Digimon World DS Monzaemon digivolves from Leomon if above level 15 and playtime must exceed 30 hours, and can digivolve to BanchoLeomon if above level 67 and Beast EXP above 60000. Monzaemon can also be found at Sheer Valley. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Monzaemon digivolves from Grizzlymon at LV 33 with 4000 holy exp and 80% friendship and can further digivolve into Babamon. He can be found on Proxy Island. Digimon World Championships Monzaemon digivolves from Lynxmon through passing time. Attacks * Hearts Attack (Lovely Attack): Sends out happiness-inducing energy hearts. It can also be used to trap enemies. These hearts can come in two colors: the blue ones induce a fake happiness while the pink ones induce the real happiness. * : Hugs his opponent hard enough to suffocate. Variations / Subspecies * WaruMonzaemon Notes and References Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Puppet Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Digimon species